Some
by Onne-chan
Summary: "Chanyeol, sebenarnya aku ini siapa bagimu?" / "Tentu saja kau hyungku. Kita kakak adik kan, Hyung?" / Kisah Kris dan Chanyeol yang bingung akan perasaan satu sama lain. / Kris, Chanyeol, KrisYeol / Inspired by Soyou and Junggigo's song, 'Some'.


"Chanyeol!"

2 detik kemudian wajah Chanyeol kelihatan dari balik jendela kamarnya. "Kris _Hyung_!"

Tak lama dia membukakan pintu.

"Ayo masuk, _Hyung_." kata Chanyeol sambil menarik tangan Kris yang baru selesai memarkirkan sepedanya di halaman rumah. "Aku sudah mandi, tinggal berganti pakaian saja. Tunggu sebentar, oke."

Kris tersenyum dan mengangguk.

Kris adalah mahasiswa semester 6 yang bertetangga dengan Chanyeol, mahasiswa semester 2. Mereka kuliah di universitas dan fakultas yang sama. Meskipun jam masuk kuliahnya lebih lambat 1 jam dari Chanyeol, Kris selalu menjemput pemuda itu untuk pergi bersama-sama. Dan ia sama sekali tidak keberatan menunggu jam masuk di perpustakaan, asal tiap pagi bisa bersama dengan Chanyeol.

" _Hyung_."

Kris menoleh, Chanyeol telah berdiri di hadapannya. "Ayo, nanti kau terlambat." ujarnya.

Chanyeol mengeluarkan sepedanya dari dalam garasi. Dia mengelap debu yang menempel sedikit di sana. "Bagaimana kalau kita lomba? Yang kalah harus mentraktir yang menang." tantang Chanyeol sambil tersenyum lucu. " _Please please please_ , _Hyung_ ~"

Dan Kris tidak bisa menolak permintaan tetangganya ini. "Oke."

Chanyeol menghitung satu sampai tiga. Dan setelah hitungannya selesai dia cepat-cepat mengayuh sepedanya. Sedangkan Kris mengayuh dengan santai. Sambil tersenyum dia memperhatikan Chanyeol yang sekarang sudah jauh di depannya.

Chanyeol tiba lebih dulu daripada Kris. Dia menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dada. "Kau payah, _Hyung_." ejeknya. "Tapi tidak apa-apa, ini berarti aku menang, kan?" nafas Chanyeol masih kedengaran tidak teratur.

Kris bukannya tidak kuat, hanya saja dia ingin menyenangkan hati Chanyeol. Karena melihat pemuda manis itu senang memberikan sensasi tersendiri untuknya. "Baiklah, kau menang. Jadi kau ingin aku mentraktirmu apa?" tanya Kris.

Chanyeol berpikir sebentar. "Aku rasa aku ingin makan ramen Bibi Uhm."

"Kalau begitu tunggu sampai jam kuliahku selesai. Kau cepatlah masuk ke kelas."

Chanyeol mengangguk. "Aku ke kelas dulu ya _Hyung_!"

* * *

" _Annyeong_ , Bibi!" sapa Chanyeol sambil tersenyum manis.

"Ah, Chanyeol, Kris!" wanita paruh baya yang biasa dipanggil Bibi Uhm itu menatap mereka dengan mata berbinar. "Kalian sudah lama tidak ke sini." katanya. Lalu dia menyuruh Kris dan Chanyeol untuk duduk.

"Ramen 2 ya, Bibi." kata Kris.

"Kris _Hyung_ yang bayar!" ujar Chanyeol antusias. "Dia kalah tanding bersepeda denganku." katanya sambil tersenyum mengejek.

Bibi Uhm tersenyum melihat kelakuan mereka. "Senang sekali rasanya melihat kalian berdua seperti ini. Ternyata kalian tidak berubah ya. Baiklah, tunggu sebentar, aku akan menyiapkan ramennya."

Tak lama kemudian pesanan mereka datang.

"Ayo _Hyung_ , aaa~"

Kris membuka mulutnya untuk menerima suapan ramen dari Chanyeol. Dalam hati dia sangat berdebar-debar. Chanyeol terlalu sering bertingkah seolah-olah mereka adalah sepasang kekasih.

"Chanyeol, sebenarnya aku ini siapa bagimu?" tanya Kris hati-hati, takut kalau kata-katanya salah.

Chanyeol menatap Kris dengan mata bulatnya yang berkedip-kedip heran. "Tentu saja kau _hyung_ ku. Kita kakak adik kan, _Hyung_?" ujarnya. " _Hyung_ , aaa~"

Kris hanya tersenyum kaku mendengar jawaban Chanyeol.

* * *

Chanyeol berbaring di tempat tidurnya. Dia tidak suka hari libur. Apalagi dari kemarin Kris tidak mengunjunginya atau sekedar mengiriminya pesan singkat.

Dia melihat ponselnya lagi. Namun hal yang ditunggu-tunggunya itu tak kunjung tiba.

 _Drrrt_ …

 **Kim Jongdae (+829832******)**

 _Jangan lupa untuk mengerjakan tugas sejarah musik. Hanya mengingatkan~ ^3^  
11.32 am_

 _Iya, terima kasih, Ketua!  
11.34 am_

Chanyeol melemparkan ponselnya begitu saja setelah membalas pesan dari Jongdae. Ketua kelas itu memang rajin mengingatkan anak buahnya.

Chanyeol masih sabar menunggu. Dia rela menunggu kabar dari Kris walau secara tak pasti begini.

Lama kelamaan Chanyeol lelah juga hingga ia jatuh tertidur.

* * *

Kris melamun di depan laptopnya yang ber _wallpaper_ Chanyeol saat mereka ke Lotte World. Kata-kata Chanyeol beberapa hari yang lalu masih terasa jernih di pendengarannya. Dan itu sangat membuatnya terganggu.

 _'_ _Tentu saja kau hyungku. Kita kakak adik kan, Hyung?'_

Kris tidak menganggap Chanyeol begitu. Baginya Chanyeol lebih dari seorang adik. Dia mengagumi Chanyeol dari dulu. Kris tahu kalau Chanyeol juga menyukainya. Tapi Chanyeol tidak pernah mengatakan itu dengan jelas –ia sendiri pun tak pernah mau mengatakan yang sejujurnya ke Chanyeol.

Kris mengambil ponsel yang tergeletak di dekat laptopnya. Dia menekan speed dial nomor 2 –itu nomor Chanyeol. Belum sampai 3 detik, dia cepat-cepat menekan tombol merah. Entah kenapa Kris tiba-tiba gugup begini. Jujur, mereka berdua jarang saling menelepon. Hanya berkirim pesan singkat –seperti benar-benar singkat.

 **ChanChan (+827628******)**

 _Chanyeol, sedang apa?  
2.47 pm_

 _Aku baru saja bangun tidur, Hyung..  
2.50 pm_

 _Apa aku mengganggu?  
2.51 pm_

 _Tidak, tidak! Aku sudah tertidur lamaaa sekali.  
2.51 pm_

 _Oh, syukurlah.  
Apa kau ada tugas kuliah?  
2.52 pm_

 _Tidak ada. Memangnya kenapa Hyung?  
2.52 pm_

 _Kalau begitu, mau jalan-jalan bersamaku nanti malam?  
2.54 pm_

 _Mau, Hyung!  
2.55 pm_

 _Baiklah. Aku akan menjemputmu jam 6 nanti, oke?  
2.56 pm_

 _Oke oke!  
2.56 pm_

* * *

Chanyeol membongkar lemari pakaiannya. Dia mencari-cari pakaian yang harus dikenakannya malam ini. Chanyeol ingin memakai baju terbaiknya. Dia ingin membuat Kris _Hyung_ -'nya' terkesan.

Setelah lama mencari, akhirnya mata Chanyeol tertuju pada _sweater_ rajut yang dihadiahkan Kris saat hari jadinya yang ke-17. Sambil tersenyum manis dia mengenakan _sweater_ itu.

Chanyeol masih memakai krim wajah saat pintu rumahnya diketuk oleh Kris. Cepat-cepat dia menyelesaikan kegiatannya dan segera menemui Kris dibawah. Dan ternyata ibunya sudah membukakan pintu untuk Kris.

"Jangan pulang malam-malam, oke?" nasihat ibu Chanyeol, yang diangguki dengan mantap oleh mereka berdua.

" _Hyung_ , baju kita sama." gumam Chanyeol sambil menarik sedikit _sweater_ Kris yang duduk di sampingnya.

Yang lebih tua terperangah. Dia menggaruk pelan kepalanya. "Kita tidak janjian, kan?"

Chanyeol tertawa. "Memang tidak. Aku rasa kita memiliki ikatan batin, _Hyung_." jawabnya.

Kris juga ikut tertawa. Ikatan batin apa? Ikatan batin antara sepasang kekasih? _Ya Tuhan Kris, berhentilah berharap lebih._

Tak lama kemudian mereka turun dari bus. Chanyeol menatap Kris. "Apa yang akan kita lakukan, _Hyung_?"

Kris berpikir sebentar. "Menonton film, bagaimana?" usulnya.

Dia bertepuk tangan, "Baiklah! Kata Yixing ada film bagus bulan ini." Lalu Chanyeol menarik tangan Kris ke gedung bioskop yang berada tak jauh dari tempat mereka berdiri. "Biar aku yang beli tiketnya." ujar Kris sambil tersenyum.

* * *

Kris tidak terlalu memperhatikan film yang terputar di hadapan mereka. Pandangannya kerap kali tertuju ke Chanyeol, yang terlihat sangat tertarik dengan film itu. Wajahnya kadang serius, dan tertawa ketika melihat adegan yang dia pikir lucu.

"Filmnya seru kan, _Hyung_?" Chanyeol meminta persetujuan dari Kris. Kris mengangguk kaku. Namun syukurlah Chanyeol tidak membicarakan terlalu jauh tentang film tersebut.

Mereka membeli kopi panas, karena udara malam ini lumayan dingin –menurut Chanyeol. Bagi Kris, semua akan terasa hangat jika pemuda manis itu berada di sampingnya. Dia tidak berlebihan, sungguh.

"Ini sangat menyenangkan, _Hyung_." gumam Chanyeol pelan. Semburat kemerahan muncul di kedua pipi berisinya.

"Ya, kau benar. Tapi ini hanya jalan-jalan, Chanyeol. Tidak biasanya kau bicara seperti itu." ujar Kris yang melihat tingkah aneh Chanyeol.

Chanyeol berhenti.

"Kenapa?" tanya Kris. Namun Chanyeol menundukkan wajahnya, tidak menanggapi. "Chanyeol?" panggil Kris.

"Jadi.. ini bukan kencan, _Hyung_?"

"K-kencan?"

Chanyeol menggangam erat gelas _caramel macchiato_ -nya. "Kita menonton film bersama, lalu jalan-jalan setelahnya. Kupikir itu yang dilakukan orang saat berkecan." gumamnya.

Jantung Kris berdegub keras. "Apa maksudmu?"

Chanyeol mengangkat wajahnya, lalu tersenyum kecil. Namun senyum itu tidak seperti biasanya. Kris bisa melihat dengan jelas raut kesedihan dalam senyuman Chanyeol.

"Sudahlah _Hyung_ , lupakan saja." – _Aku terlalu berharap pada dirimu, Hyung._

Chanyeol berjalan mendahului Kris.

"Hei, Chanyeol." panggil Kris, Chanyeol menoleh. "Aku juga menganggap ini sebuah kencan." katanya. Lalu Kris merangkul Chanyeol, membuat pemuda itu menatapnya heran. " _H_ - _hyung_?"

"Bukankah ini juga yang dilakukan orang saat berkencan?" tanya Kris sambil tersenyum tampan, Chanyeol tertawa menanggapinya. Agak sedikit malu juga mengingat tingkahnya tadi.

Setidaknya dengan ini mereka tahu, bahwa harapan lebih mereka itu tidak sia-sia.

* * *

A/N: Yes, I'm back with another KrisYeol love story. Hope you guys like it. Don't forget to review, kay? 'Cause your comment make me want to write their story more and more.


End file.
